


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°65 : « Acidité »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st Legion - Freeform, Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Même les conditions climatiques, en étant extrêmes, pouvaient perturber le bon déroulement d'une mission.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°65 : « Acidité »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble inédit est extrêmement court, mille excuses T.T

Les pluies acides ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Déjà trois jours qu'elles freinaient considérablement l'avancée des troupes de la 501è légion dans leur nouvelle mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 25. (J'ai honte.)
> 
> Énième rappel du fait que ces drabbles inédits devaient initialement faire partie d'une sixième compilation, mais qu'ils sont finalement publiés individuellement parce que je n'aime déjà plus le format des compilations n.n'


End file.
